Silvaze: The Story of Two Strangers
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: Silver is just a lonly kid who wants a friend. Blaze is a misunderstood new girl at school. How do they find eachother and how do they get they're powers? Both Silver and Blaze's P.O.V. read and review if you want. Takes place in Sonic's time bc I don't know what the future looks like in Sonic 06.


**THIS IS HOW I IMAGIN SILVER AND BLAZE MEETING AND GETTING THEIR POWERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA EXCEPT ALEX AND MIKEY. (the 2 boys who throw her off the cliff)**

Silvaze, the story of two strangers.

Silver P.O.V

"Mom! I'm going to hang out in my treehouse!" I yell as I run outside. My treehouse was in the back woods. I was in there from dawn till dusk... Or however that saying goes. You get my point. I practically lived in there.

"Yeah, Sweetie. Just be home by dinner!" she called after me.

"I will!" I replied.

I'm only 10 years old and my name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. My fur color is silver.

I ran to my treehouse in the backwoods of my home. It took me a minute because it's pretty far in the forest on the tallest tree and the house is huge. I built it with my dad before he passed. I miss him, a lot.

Took me forever but I finally got to the tree. Now I just have to climb up. Another 3 minutes because I'm not the most athletic person.

When I got to the top, I walked up on the porch and opened the door. I swear this clubhouse has everything.

Except a friend.

That's when I heard her.

"Help! No, don't! Stop! HELP!" she cried.

As quickly as I could I slid down my firepole and ran to the pond.

I stopped when I was at the edge of the woods. I looked around the surface of the water.

"Put me down!" I looked up on the hill that cliffs into the water. Then I saw her. She was beautiful. I needed to go and help her. She was about to be thrown into the water.

"Let her go!" I yelled at the two boys that were holding her as I burst out of the brush.

"Fine." said the biggest one as they both threw her over the edge at the same time.

*SPLASH* "Help! I can't swim!" the cat said as she thrashed around in the water.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" I said as I jumped in after her.

Blaze P.O.V

"Let her go!" I looked over as I heard a young boy's voice.

Coming out of the woods was a silverish hedgehog with five tuffs of fur sticking out of his neatly brushed quills. I'll have to admit, he was pretty cute.

"Fine." I heard Alex say. They were always picking on me at school because I was the only cat at the school.

I felt them release their grip on me as I felt wind being thrusted against my face, "AHHHHHHHH!" I yelped.

*SPLASH* I started to panic. "Help! I can't swim!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" I heard the unknown boy say. "Here, grab my hand. I'll pull you to shore."

"Ok." I was exhausted. So I let him help me. "Ahhh!Owwch!Ahhh!" I exclaimed as I felt something sharp stab into my foot.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just got stabbed by something" I told him as he dragged me out of the water and onto the sand.

"Well, here's your problem" he said, "you have a... a thing stuck in your foot." he told me.

"Thanks for speaking the obvious, but what is it?" I asked.

"I think it's some sort of fish..."

"Why is it glowing?!" I asked, my voice raised in concern.

"I'll take it off." he told me.

He reached down to try and pry the thing off, but instead started to reel back as he got stabbed also.

"Owch! It poked me too! And now my finger is swelling up!" he said.

"Try and take it off with two sticks." I suggested.

He left to go into the forest to get some sticks, so I started to examine the fish thing. It was all rainbow and it's spikes had little glowing venom pockets. Wait, VENOM POCKETS?! I need to get this thing out now! I reached around the glowing spikes and tried to push it off. It didnt work.

I then heard the bushes rustle. And the silver hedgehog pops out with 2 sticks.

"I'm back." he said between breaths. He must have been running.

"Quick get it out of me!" I said.

"Ok, hang on." he replied calmly.

He stabbed the thing off my foot but it didn't budge.

"Maybe if we pushed on it together?" I suggested.

"Ok" He put the sticks down and reached around the spikes and so did I. Once we were both touching it, it fell out on it's own.

"Well, that was weird..." he said.

"Not as weird as this. Look," I told him, "Where it stabbed me is dripping orange stuff."

"Yeah. Mine's dripping blue." he said.

"Well," I concluded, " I better get home, my mom will be worried."

"Yeah. Mine too." he replied.

I started to limp away when he called me back. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Blaze, Blaze the Cat."

"I'm Silver, Silver the Hedgehog"


End file.
